


The Loner and The Cheerleader

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [34]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Cheerleader!Chloe, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Nadine's a loner..., Runner!Nadine, Smut, Teenagers, They are underage but they're seventeen and both consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Nadine is an athlete and Chloe is a cheerleader!Request: Ok so I have this idea that keeps popping in my head that even though Chloe is a big flirt, she is actually a virgin, but not for long.





	The Loner and The Cheerleader

I remember my parents telling me that popularity didn’t matter. They told me that what really mattered was that I stayed true to myself. That I stuck to my guns and did what I wanted. They didn’t tell me it’d be so hard. They didn’t tell me that I’d be forced to sit by myself during lunch. That when I passed people in the halls, they’d snicker and point. They never told me that. And they weren’t able to tell me how to get through it either. Not since the accident.

I let out a long sigh as I lower my head and walk through the hall. I just need to get to class and then I’ll be good. The worst times were always when the teachers weren’t around. I grip the straps of my backpack until my knuckles are white when I spot him. His name’s Gideon Emery, but everyone calls him Orca. Really, school wouldn’t be so bad if he weren’t here.

I try to pass him without him seeing me, but he does.

“Hey, Four Eyes!” I keep walking hoping he’ll stop, but he doesn’t. “Hey! I’m talking to you, Bushhead, come back here.”

I grit my teeth when his hand grabs onto my ponytail and he tugs hard. Tears well up in my eyes and I look at the ground so that he can’t see them.

“Heard you did great at the track meet. Ran like a fucking horse, but it’s not surprising since you look like one.”

I don’t say anything and he shoves my shoulders.

“What, can’t even talk now? You’re so fucking stupid.”

“Hey!” I feel an arm fall across my shoulders and my body shrinks into itself even more. “How bout you shove off, Orca.” She then speaks to me. “Come on. Let’s go.”

She turns us around and starts walking me to class, her arm still over my shoulders.

“Why don’t you say anything when he does that?”

“It’s not worth it,” I say quietly.

“Nadine, he shouldn’t be treating you like that.”

“It’s fine.”

She stops and I continue walking a couple of steps, but am stopped when her hand wraps around my wrist.

“It isn’t. He’s a complete dipshit and gets off on being an asshole. He’s also jealous.”

“Jealous?” I ask confused.

“He is.” When I look up into Chloe’s eyes, there’s something that tells me she’s not lying. “He’s jealous because you’re smart, already have a full ride to college for track, and practically every girl and guy has a crush on you.”

I laugh and raise my brow at her.

“It’s true.”

“It’s not.” I put on a fake smile for Chloe. “Thanks though,” I say before walking away from her and heading to class.

Once I’m in class and waiting for the teacher to start, Chloe’s words keep ringing through my head. I’m not sure how she could even think those things. Sure I did well in class, but I studied hard. It didn’t come easy to me like a lot of the other kids. Sure I excelled in track, but that again was because I was lucky. Both of my parents had been athletic and I'm naturally good at running because of them, nothing more than that.

But for her to think that people actually have crushes on me, there was no way that could be true. I had unruly curly hair that always seemed to get in the way. I wore glasses that always needed to be wiped clean. My face wasn’t clear and my clothing wasn’t anything special. Plus my shoulders were wide and my features weren’t soft like the other girls in school. I don’t talk to others really either, so why would anyone like the loner? It just didn’t make sense.

I spend the majority of class just looking out the window, not paying attention to my marine biology teacher. When the bell rings. I put my stuff back in my bag and sling it over my shoulders.

“Half a year more,” I mumble to myself as I walk through the school, towards the gym and locker rooms.

* * *

“Nathan asked you out?!” one of the girls shout whispers to Chloe. I hear Chloe laugh as I change into my tank top and shorts for track practice.

Chloe’s part of the cheerleading squad, so she’s also changing for practice. When I had walked into the locker room, she was already there. She had gone out of her way to smile at me and then continued on with her conversation with her teammates.

“He’s not my type. Been there done that,” Chloe laughs.

“He’s so hot though!”

“Again, I’ve dated guys like him before. Don’t really want to go down that road again.”

“So you don’t mind if I ask him out? Do you?” one of her teammates ask.

“Go for it,” Chloe encourages.

The cheerleaders and my squadmates all finish changing before I do. I linger back, taking my time to tie my shoes and take a moment to myself before I have to be with people again.

“Hey.”

I jump slightly and my head jerks up, not having expected anyone to still be in the locker room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I just didn’t know you were still here.”

Chloe worries her lower lip and holds up a water bottle. “Forgot this.”

“Ah.”

She pauses for a moment and then sits next to me. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You know I was being honest earlier today. I wasn’t joking and if it came off like I was, I’m sorry.”

“It didn’t. What you said just doesn’t make sense.”

“What? People having crushes on you?”

I laugh, still not being able to take that idea seriously.

“You really don’t know how cool you are, do you?”

“I’m not cool.”

“You are. You’re nice too. I see you helping people on your squad all the time with their form and answering all of their questions. I saw you help Sandra pick up the books she had dropped when someone had bumped into her. Most people would have just walked by, but you didn’t.” Chloe pauses and looks at me. “You’re really pretty too,” she adds, her voice softer.

“You’re funny.”

“I’m being serious.”

“That’s ridiculous coming from you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re popular. You’ve got friends around you all the time because you’re nice and smart. You’re the freaking head cheerleader and even got asked out by Nathan, the captain of the basketball team. It’s just funny hearing you, of all people, say that I’m pretty,” I admit weakly.

Chloe lets out a long sigh. “What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m being honest?”

“Not say ridiculous things,” I deadpan.

“Oh my god. It’s not ridiculous,” she laughs. “How about this, tomorrow after our practices let me take you out. We can go to Tempo and I’m going to prove to you that you are cool.”

I look at her for a moment and again it’s clear that she’s being serious. Tempo’s the local dance club that’s open for people under twenty-one. It’s definitely not a place I frequent or honestly have been to.

“Um, that’s-”

“You’re coming,” she interrupts me. “No if, ands, or buts.”

* * *

I look around the club, not sure what to do. I don’t really know why I agreed to come, but something about the way Chloe looked at me, just made me feel okay. Maybe it was her confidence, or that smile she kept shooting my way.

She took my hand into hers and led me to one of the standing tables away from the dance floor.

“Okay, so I’m going to prove to you that people dig you. People are definitely going to approach you while we’re here.” Her eyes drifted over my body. “You look hot.”

I roll my eyes, highly doubting her words.

Suddenly she starts laughing, looking over my shoulder. “There’s already a girl checking you out.”

I turn and instantly turn back to meet Chloe’s gaze. A girl was looking at me and had smiled when our eyes met.

“See,” Chloe says teasingly. “Oh, she’s coming over.”

“W-what do I say?”

Chloe laughs softly and I’m not even sure why. “Just say hi.”

I glance over my shoulder again and Chloe’s right. The girl is only a couple yards away from us and I panic.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“What?”

I don’t wait for Chloe and just head straight to the back, towards the neon sign that flashed with the word restroom written out. I push open the door and slip into a stall, locking it. I lean against the wall and bring my hands up to cover my face. I let out a frustrated groan. Why was I even here? This kind of place wasn’t for me.

“Nadine?”

I hear my name, but don’t say anything.

“I know you’re in there.” Chloe’s voice is right outside the stall I’m in. “Let’s just go. It’s clear you don’t want to be here.”

I open the stall and stare down at my feet. “Sorry.”

Chloe places a gentle hand on my shoulder. “It’s all good. I shouldn’t have forced you to come here in the first place. Let’s go do something more your speed.”

* * *

“This is better, yeah?”

I lean my head back and stare up at the sky. It’s clear and filled with stars. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks makes me feel more at peace. We’re sitting on the hood of her car, her body close to mine as we stargaze.

“Yeah,” I answer softly. I point up at the sky. “That’s Ursa Minor. Part of it is Polaris, the North Star.”

I turn my head when Chloe leans in close to me, trying to follow where I’m pointing. My breath catches as her shoulder rubs up against mine.

“Where?” she asks.

“Um.” I swallow the lump in my throat and lean so that our heads are touching slightly. I then point out the constellation again.

“Oh. I see it!” she says excited.

“Over there is Cepheus, and then Cassiopeia right there.”

“How do you know all this?”

“My uncle really likes to stargaze and taught me about it.”

Chloe leans away from me. “You live with your uncle and aunt, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.”

I just nod. Most people know the story. It had been all over the news. The car accident had been a ten car pile up, causing five people to lose their lives one winter. It'd already been eight years since it'd happened. Just the thought of it causes me to shiver and I cross my arms over my chest. I let out a long breath, the cold air causing it to condense and then disappear.

“Can I ask you something?” My voice is quiet as I speak.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Chloe doesn’t hesitate in her answer. “Because I like you.”

“What?”

Chloe tilts her head back and laughs loudly. When she stops she looks right at me. “You should have seen your face. It was so cute. I like you,” she repeats.

“Y-you like me?”

“Yes. How many times are you going to make me say it?”

“I just..”

“You don’t believe me again.”

“Not really.”

Suddenly a warm hand is cupping my cheek and Chloe’s lips brush against my for just a moment. She pulls back and our eyes meet.

“I like you.”

“C-can we try that again?” I stutter.

She smiles softly at me and brings our lips back together. This time truly kissing me. And gosh if someone had told me that my first kiss would be with a girl under the night sky full of stars, I would have told them that they were funny. That that was an impossible idea. But somehow it wasn’t.

* * *

A lot changed after that wintery night. I wasn’t eating lunch alone anymore. I wasn’t trying to sneak my way through the halls. I wasn’t dealing with Orca and his friends. People were actually approaching me now and talking to me. It was a complete one-eighty and it was all due to Chloe. Due to us dating. And it didn’t fade over time. I made more friends in the next two months than I ever had the last three and a half years in high school.

“You have something on your lip.”

“What?”

Chloe smiles at me and swipes her thumb over my lower lip. “It’s all gone.”

I hope that my darker complexion hides my blushing, but when I meet her gaze, I know it doesn’t. She’s so close that she can see the slight blush to my cheeks.

“Thanks,” I say.

“No problem, Cutie.”

Her words just make me blush more and I drop my gaze to the table and my food.

“You’re coming over after school, right?”

“Yeah,” I mumble.

“Good.” Chloe leans in close and whispers, “My parents won’t be home till late too.” Her hand rests on my thigh, hidden from everyone’s view because of the table.

“Cool.”

Chloe laughs and kisses me on the cheek. “So cute.”

* * *

My breath catches as Chloe’s hands drift under my shirt and her nails trail down my abs. We’d made out more times than I could count. But we hadn’t gone too far. We’d made out shirtless once, but that was the furthest we’d gone. She already knew that she was my first kiss and was set on taking it slow with me.

“When are your parents getting back?” I ask as she sucks at my pulse point on my neck.

“Hmm,” she hums. She pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it to the ground. “Not till five. So we have a couple hours. Why do you ask?” She then goes back to kissing my neck and her hands cup me over my bra.

“Just,” I gasp when one of her hands slips around my back and unclasps my bra. She guides the straps down my arms as I speak. “Don’t really want them walking in on us.”

“Oh.” She leans away from me and pulls off her own shirt and then unclasps her bra. “And what do you have planned Nadine Ross?”

My cheeks warm up as she pushes my shoulders to get me to lie down on the couch.

“Uhhh,” I groan when she straddles me and her thumbs flick over my nipples. “I mean. I think I’m ready now,” I say honestly. Her eyes widen and her hands still.

“I, okay.”

“I mean, we don’t need to. I thought you’d want to too though,” I rush.

“Nadine… I honestly haven’t done it before either.”

“Oh, like with a girl?”

“No.” Her hands leave my chest and rest on my stomach instead. She worries her lower lip and then speaks. “With anyone before.”

“But you’ve dated so many people.”

“We never went further than making out. It just… didn’t feel right. They didn’t feel right.” She runs the back of her fingers over my cheek. “But I want to with you.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you had. I mean… you just come off so confident and always knew what you were doing,” I ramble.

“Yeah. Well I mean I did when we were making out, but everything else is as new to me as it is to you.”

“We don’t have to.”

“I want to too.”

“O-okay.”

She slides off of me and takes my hand. “My room would be better.” She’s tugging me towards the stairs, but I stop. She looks at me curiously.

“We shouldn’t leave these here, just in case.” I pick up our clothes and she smiles at me.

“Good thinking. Wouldn’t want my parents coming home and finding those,” she laughs.

* * *

“Soooo…” I drag out as I put my hands on Chloe’s hips. We’re both stripped naked and she’s just staring down at me as she straddles my waist.

“Sorry, just kind of trying to calm myself,” Chloe laughs nervously.

My thumbs smooth over her soft skin. “Let’s just make out and see where it takes us,” I suggest.

She nods at me and leans down, her long straight hair falling around my face. I laugh as it tickles me and she runs a hand through it so that it falls over one of her shoulders.

“Sorry,” she giggles.

“It’s okay.”

She kisses the tip of my nose and then our lips meet. It’s comfortable, something we’re both used to. Our hands explore above our waists and I moan loudly when she pinches one of my nipples. I pull away from her lips, blushing furiously and embarrassed from the sound that had left my lips.

“Holy shit. That was hot,” Chloe says breathleesly.

She surges down again, our teeth clashing slightly. We both hiss in pain, but then keep kissing. Her tongue slips into my mouth and explores as my hand slides down the curve of her back and I grab her ass. I massage the soft flesh and then I feel her hips roll forward and a wetness slick against my stomach.

“Woah,” I gasp. “Y-you’re wet.”

“Mhmm,” she hums against my lips.

I know it’s something that should have been obvious. But it all becomes even more real to me as Chloe starts grinding herself against my abs. My mind practically shuts off as she kisses me and groans into my mouth.

“Ahhh,” she sighs. “Shit.” She stops rolling her hips and grabs my wrist. “Touch me, please.”

She guides my hand down and then I’m cupping the apex of her legs. She’s slick and with just a few movements of my hand, my fingers and palm are soaked with her arousal. She’s moaning with each pass of my hand and she pushes down onto it. I’m not really sure what she likes, so I do what I know I enjoy. I bring my fingers upward and push them against her clit. Instantly her hips buck and her breath catches. Her head falls and rests on my shoulder as I start moving my hand back and forth over her clit.

“I’m gunna come if you keep doing that,” she pants, her warm breath brushing against my skin.

“That’s the goal, right?” I tease her.

She laughs, all airy and light.

Her hand drifts down my stomach and hesitates. “Can I?”

“May you?”

“Smartass,” she laughs.

“Yes, please,” I say softly, ignoring the name calling. Although I did deserve it.

As soon as her fingers start exploring my slick folds, my fingers falter and my teeth dig into my lower lip. My hips push up off the bed, pushing against her hand. I’d touched myself before, but having Chloe touch me is so different. It’s electrifying and overwhelming. My head spins as she slips a finger into me and uses her palm to press against my clit. I rock my hips as she curls her finger in me and it dawns on me that my hand still wasn’t moving. So I copy her and slip a finger into her too. She’s wet and her inner walls are so smooth. Our hips move in tandem and our breathing becomes labored as we both get closer and closer to the edge.

I groan loudly as my body starts to quiver beneath her and then I’m coming. Pleasure rushes through me and my toes curl. My nails dig into her back as I clutch onto her and then I realize that she’s coming too. Her walls are clenching around my finger and her face is in the crook of my neck. Her body collapses on top of me as we both come down from our orgasms. We both pull out of one another and wipe our hands against her sheets.

My body feels like every bone in my body is gone and I let out a content sigh as I close my eyes. Chloe nuzzles into the crook of my neck, tickling me with the tip of her nose.

“So, we did that,” she mumbles against my skin.

“We did that,” I repeat.

“Nadine?”

“Hmm?”

“As much as I’d love to just stay like this forever, we need to get our clothes back on.”

“Right.”

Chloe rolls off of me, but before she can slide off the bed, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back against my chest. I kiss her bare shoulder and sigh softly.

“Thank you, Chloe. For everything.”

Chloe turns her head awkwardly to place a tender kiss to my cheek.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know. I wanted to. Without you, my life wouldn’t be the same. So thank you.”

Without Chloe, I know I wouldn't have believed my parent's words. They were right, though. Popularity didn't matter. What mattered was being true to myself and Chloe allowed me to do that. She allowed me to do what I loved and be who I was. Things just felt right with her. She felt like home.


End file.
